Black Rose
by whizegirl
Summary: She’s a girl who couldn’t possibly hate school any more than she already does.Popular sluts,brainless harassers,and hiding the one and only thing she stands for,but she lives through it all...But there's just one problem... the secrets out...
1. She Hates It

A/n: I know you're all irritated that I'm starting another story. 'She barely updates!' You say, well I know I'm a lazy writer who is **VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL RIGHT NOW**… hem, sorry about that, but I wrote this story a little while ago and it's driving me mad not to write it. I even have pictures to it, come on, pictures!

Disclaimer: Okay I'm will give it to you slowly, so you'll understand. **I no own Inuyasha**. Sorry if the name is the same as someone else's version.

Summary: She's a girl who couldn't possibly hate school any more than she already does. Popular sluts, brainless harassers, and hiding the one and only thing she stands for, but she lives through it all. The day that her purpose comes crashing down on her, making every one in the whole world hate her even more, she looks to the one person that could save her life from the planet that can't help but try to kill her.

**Black Rose**

She rubbed her ears with impatience, making them twitch angrily. She didn't like her ears when they trembled, it made them look _cute_. Iia retracted her hands slowly from her head. Her thoughts shifted and she wondered about the boys standing outside the bathroom door. They're total idiots in her book, and possibly the thickest too. She didn't understand why they picked on boys _and_ girls.

"Total morons…" She growled standing up from the school toilet. Her light blue skirt was filthy from sitting on the john and she didn't care enough to clean it off. She opened the stall door and walked over to the sink, staring into the cracked mirror. The girl didn't understand why people called her the stupid disgusting piece of filth. Just because she was half demon _and_ half human, didn't mean they had to throw paper wads at her.

It didn't hurt or anything, it was just maddening to sit at lunch listening to a C.D. when all of a sudden a gigantic meat bomb gets thrown right next you making you have to jump out of the way, grab your lunch and eat outside. She once tried fighting back taking a plate and hitting the guy over the head with it, but she got suspended for it, her parent's didn't seem to agree with her choice either. They freaked out and made her apologize.

Iia shook her hair out of her eyes; she gave a lopsided look at her features. 'They are weird,' she admitted 'but not hideous.' She had a cloud white hair and perfect sharp teeth. The only thing that had made her odd from the other demons was that the very edges of her hair and dog ears were _black_.

She had guessed that she was human enough to have black hair; she thought it was awesome to tell people that she hadn't dyed her mane. Her lavender eyes stared back at her through the mirror and the corners of her ears twitched while she listened to the group outside. They seemed to be shuffling around and waiting for the apparently throw upping (is that a word?) girl to stop.

She turned around and smiled at the graffiti infested wall. She had a very stupid notion that might under very close looking at might be called an idea. She had just noticed a window near the corner of the room. It was actually very big, three feet by four feet to be accurate, the perfect size for a five foot six girl to jump through.

D

"This is stupid." Jankostu grumbled, with a flick of the eyes toward the bathroom door. The half breed mutt of a woman had just brought her disgusting hand to her mouth said that she had she had to throw up

And she ran off into the bathroom. They had now been waiting for the past ten minutes wondering what the heck she was doing. The whole Band of Seven seemed to be grumbling about 'stupid half breeds' and 'disgusting filth', making the atmosphere in the room tense and aggravated.

Most of the demons in the room were thinking that they should just barge in there, grab the maggot and run out of there but the bathroom door was locked with boy ofuda (sp?) charms to keep perverts out. The faucet seemed to have been turned on then abandoned; they also heard the window open a couple minutes later. 'She wouldn't have jumped,' He thought, shoving away the ridicules thought.

'We're on the eighth floor, she's only half demon, she wouldn't survive… I think.' He gave up and watched the door as the faucet droned on.

D

"Whoa…" The teenager mumbled (eyes wide). He was sitting near the opened window in the middle of a lesson; he didn't remember which, and a gigantic whiff of something just passed his nose. He had looked up into the window to see nothing there and just guessed it was the girls' bathroom some stories above.

But it wasn't that kind of smell; it was a fresh scent of trees and fields as well as mountains of long grass. 'How could some one get that spectacular aroma? And how could she get the smell when it was winter time?' The traumatized boy thought with wonder. He frowned and mentally kicked himself in the back. He really needed to stop doing that.

He was such a freak.

His teacher had walked up to him and stared him right in the face; he was amused to see on the young boy's look, a very dreamy, distant, expression with a tint of pink on his cheeks that made him look like he was in love. The boy still hadn't noticed his professor's presence. The class was staring at the two, just noticing the blah blah blah noise wasn't coming from the front anymore. "Fallen in love with the trees Danny boy?"

Danny snapped back from the window and led his blushing face to look at his teacher. The whole class snickered. "No sir, I was just sidetracked by something." He watched his teacher walk to the front of the class and he heard something come from outside. He decided he would find the person, and get to know her, they both already seemed to have something in common; they were both half demons.

D

Inuyasha seemed to be a little angry today. "Stupid witch!" He growled angrily and very loudly, punching the bathroom wall, making some of the tile break into little pieces that fell onto the floor with a soft _clink_ing sound.

"I can't believe she would do that in front of the whole effing class!"

"Outrageous…" His friend mumbled silently behind him, dodging the flying tile.

"I didn't mean to call her a stupid wench that loudly."

"I believe you truly."

"Really, you do?"

"No."

Inuyasha punched Miroku and he leaned onto the wall.

"You know the only reason you, Kagome and Sango are in this school is because you three have Monk, priestess and demon slaying powers, you guys get the simple pleasure of being ruthless cops in this stupid all demon school." They both looked to the ground. Inuyasha was silently singing something like, 'She's a mystery, and she is a puzzle to me …' (I know I got the words wrong.) The monk rubbed his forehead and wished it hadn't come to this. "You like Kagome don't you?" Miroku said awkwardly. "What the heck are you talking about?" The white haired demon blurted out.

"I'm talking about how you seem to protect the girl, hate her and get jealous when a man or youthful unintelligent boys get near her." Inuyasha blushed a little bit. The black shirted monk held a smile back; he had known for quite some time that Inuyasha had liked Kagome, the thing that had gotten the girl too angry to talk to him was his anger.

Miroku sighed as he watched Inuyasha (with his head in his hands) grumbling something like 'I don't like her…' and 'She's a total-'

"Mutt! You need to get back to class!" A young male walked through the bathroom door. He seemed disgruntled; it looked like there was a red hand mark on his cheek, and it looked very tender. Inuyasha didn't look up and Miroku nodded. "He'll be out in a minute." The man glared at the dog demon and walked out of the bathroom.

"Doesn't Kagome like Kouga?" Inuyasha's muffled words came out viciously.

"I don't suppose so; I believe she just feels sorry for him."

Inuyasha's body relaxed and he stood up. "I still hate him." Miroku sighed.

"I know."

_Five minutes before Inuyasha did this, this was happening…_

The teacher was stammering words that even the whole demon class couldn't hear. Most of the schoolboys still couldn't comprehend what had just happened and the girls' white shining hair in the class was flipping around as they wrote notes and started whispering to their neighbors.

Every horror-struck lad in the classroom seemed to be watching Kagome as she looked around, with a face filled with man hate. She growled at Hiten as he started talking to the boy next to him. She looked around for minutes and decided she had found her victim. He was whispering to a girl with long orange hair and bright neon green eyes. He seemed to be whispering stuff like stupid half demon, dog-face and mutt. She yelled his name, "Koga!" He stumbled out his seat to stand up.

"Yeah?" His voice cracked and some of the boy's chuckled. "Go get Inuyasha right now; he's probably in the boy's bathroom talking to Miroku." He started to walk out and Kagome stopped him. "Wait, come here a second!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. He walked back to her and smirked. She was probably going to let him punch Inuyasha or something.

She lightly touched his cheek and Ayame fumed behind her. Koga's looked was of grand pride of making an insane woman insanely in love. Kagome's face went soft and sweet, to evil and tormenting in seconds. She brought back her hand and slapped the proud wolf demon. He stood there shocked for a few seconds and ran out of the class room making some papers fly off the desk.

Kagome sat down and glared at the teacher, making him scramble for the dry eraser marker. "Sango, I hate men." The friend watched as the teacher wrote on the board, she looked around at the boys (who were laughing), at the girls (who were whispering), at Kagome (who was enraged) and sighed.

"I know."

D

Jankostu huffed angrily. They had been waiting for a half hour now and no sign of the girl except the stupid water. "You know what?" He yelled out, making the others jump. "The boy ofuda is a very weak spell, I don't really care, I'm going in there!" he jumped up and hit the door with his shoulders. It burst open and he ran to the stalls and discovered something he had thought about awhile ago.

The other boys walked in and checked the stalls. "She's not here." Rankostu pointed out. "Obviously…" Bankostu snipped. "I can't feel half demon aura, I think…" They stared at each other and Bankostu looked out the window, to the ground below and saw two shoe imprints. "SHE JUMPED!" He roared out the window, making the birds fly out of their trees and making most dog demons in the school looked around in surprise.

D

Inuyasha (who was only a couple halls away) smirked in all-knowing manner, despite his feud that had happened a little while ago. He looked over to Kagome and Sango who were looking around and to Miroku who was staring at him and smiling with a red hand mark on his cheek. He knew his sister was good but not _that_ good.

D

Danny knew something had happened because;

1. Some one had just howled something out to clouds from a girls' bathroom.

2. It was a boy's voice.

He watched as his teacher ran out of the room and listened as every whispered. A girl mumbled to her friend, "You know what? Iia needs to stop escaping from this place because Bankostu is get angrier every day." Her friend nodded and Danny turned away. So that was the girl he had smelled. Maybe he could catch up with her; he really wanted school to end. He looked out the window hopefully and watched as a small flower flew into the classroom. He observed in surprise as it landed on his desk silently. The reason he was amazed was because it was winter not spring. He picked up the flower and his eyes went extremely wide, looking like dark purple orbs. The flower wasn't dead at all but it seemed to be a dark silky color. It was a black rose.

D

A/N: You guys should appreciate this long chapter; I do short ones on my other ones most of the time. I know it was very confusing with me switching scenes every ten lines but you guys will get used to it, you'll get into the flow. Hope you like it, it took me a while.


	2. Coming Home

(A/n: Okay guys, this might be a very bad time lined chapter because I'm VERY confused at where I left off, so hope you know. I also would like to say that I will definitely be busy while writing this fiction, I've just started 6th grade a month ago and the load is getting bigger by the week, you are so very lucky that I've just finished all my posters in all my classes so I have absolutely no homework. And if you guys have the strength please review my fiction so I know if you like it or not. This is an Iia and Danny fan fiction, just to tell you.)

**Black Rose**

Iia braced herself as she landed onto the snow covered ground below. She wavered a bit, and started to run from the school as if it were a virus. She just couldn't believe those idiots actually fell for it for the 5th time, she guessed they would have noticed she was gone after she had done it so many times. The half demon stopped and looked back to the school. Taking deep breaths that fogged the freezing air, she measured how far she had sprinted. She didn't know she could run so fast, covering the length of a few football fields she still hadn't gotten off of school grounds.

'Holy crap… this school is freaking gigantic.' Iia thought as she wiped her forehead. Her ears swiveled around as she heard some one yelling in the school, a girl's… She had heard it somewhere… 'Oh,' she thought dully, 'It's Kagome's… Inuyasha is such an idiot…' Her brother didn't know when to stop did he? Her hair swayed slightly as she heard the very loud sit command and a running boy. She started to fly across the rest of the field making her legs numb from the cold. When she finally got away from the school she kept running, she ran until her vision around her seemed to blur. Until her mind seemed to be wiped blank.

D

Inuyasha got up as the bell rang, grabbing his books and grouping up with his human friends. He knew that Kagome had cooled down since their stupid argument so he could talk to her in peace. Sango seemed to have a puzzled expression on her face. "You know what, I've only been here for a few months and Iia has already escaped from this school twice."

"So?"

"So… I think that some one has been forcing her to try to escape or-"

"She just wants to leave this stupid school for good." Inuyasha interrupted, "Sango c'mon; Iia hates it here because of all the dull classes we're forced to take, and nobody likes it here, they just know that if they escape they'll get in trouble."

"But won't _she_-"

"No she won't. Nobody can really prove that she ran away because nobody saw her jump, except maybe harassers (if she had bullies) they would think she ran. Okay? Good." Sango huffed angrily at Inuyasha as they walked to their next class. When ever anybody would tell him about his sister running away he would get in a mood.

Every one chose their own seat and brings out their heavy textbooks (which all looked brand spanking new and had the picture of a galaxy on it), this certain class was one of Sango's favorites, Astronomy, the study of the stars and the universe. (Okay guys don't get all mad at me if I get the homework and study's wrong in this class, I have never been in this class remember?) The teacher walked up to the chalk board and leaned against it. "Now I had you guys and gals working on a writing assignment yesterday remember?" The whole class mumbled a tired yes. "So all you need now is to bring it out and hand it to the person in front of you who will give the papers to me." He smiled wildly and gladly grabbed the papers from the people in the first row. Kagome grabbed a piece of paper, ripped a corner off and wrote a note on it.

**Violet,**

**Did you finish homework last night? I stayed up until 12 just to get it done.**

**Lavender **

**P.s. Our teacher's nuts.**

She passed it to Sango and watched as she pulled out her pen and wrote something down and passed it back

_Lavender,_

_I had it done when I got home, did it all in class, so I had extra time to spend with _(Scribbled out here was Miroku_) Kilala. I thought it was really easy._

_Violet_

_P.s. He's not crazy… he's just schizophrenic._

They kept on passing notes to each other through out class, making sure the teacher didn't notice. All the professor was doing was reading out of the astronomy book, making everything seem boring and dull. Inuyasha was in his own little dream land as the teacher drowned on. Even though it was in a little while the winter dance was coming up and he really wanted to bring… Kagome…

Miroku who wasn't listening either smiled as his companions seemed to drift of into never land. Inuyasha's expression was totally priceless. There seemed to be no thought what so ever in his expression. The monk chuckled slightly and looked over to the girls who had very red faces from holding back their giggle fits. They kept on passing a piece of paper to one another, the paper looked much worn out, with writing all over it and creases coming from every angle. Miroku sighed as he regretfully listened to his teacher not really understanding a word of what he was reading.

D

Danny sighed softly as his teacher asked for their Final Science projects. He had defiantly finished it last night, with the exception that his mom had pinched his ears so he would do it. He frowned as his ears moved around under his hair. He didn't want them showing, so he folded his hair over his ears with another layer and passed his Project to the kid in front of him. He looked out side through the shut window to see that the snow was blaring now, making him feel a little brighter. As his teacher collected them he couldn't help but feel a over whelming displeasure as he noticed that he was really alone in the world to hiding his secret except the one and only girl that seemed to run away from this poorly fixed school.

D

Iia smiled as she walked onto her front yard of her house, her legs were very numb and sore. Her head was spinning and her breathing was very heavy, she had run all the way home, enduring looks from old folk in big fur coats walking the street, and barks from the dogs in store windows. She was shivering as she had ran, the street was covered in snow that was falling from the sky at amazing rate, and she kept on slipping as she ran. She had thought this had happened only during the night, not in the middle of the day.

If you were to look at Iia you would see some scruffy girl, but in real life she was extremely rich, her family had invented some useless gadget that helped improved life some how. Iia growled and thought how stupid it was that some stupid object would change the world.

She walked up the steps to her house, opening the front door she breathed in the scent of her residence, she didn't know what the smell was but it was home. Even though she was sickened by the way her family got the money she still loved the way her abode had become so… so…. Much like… _home_… The warmth she had gotten when she had walked in was unbelievable considering how cold it was out side, the fires were blazing all around her house, and the heaters seemed to be blaring. She shut the door, looking around at how big the front door entrance was. Just noticing that she had a lot of snow in her hair she shook it out. She decided she would need a hot shower to warm her up. Her shoes clicked against the swirling orange and red marble floor as she walked across the room, and her hands slid against the smooth wood on the sliding banister, leading up into the second floor where her bedroom was very far from.

All the butlers and maids she passed looked at her suspiciously as she walked down the shag carpet in the halls; she knew none of them would tell her mother that she was here, so she didn't worry. She was on the fourth floor, one floor down from her bedroom. She walked up the last set of stairs and entered her room. Iia went straight to her bathroom with out looking at her area; getting the shower ready she opened the cabinet and grabbed her favorite shampoo and conditioner, Forest Fresh and Black Strawberry.

She stripped down and got into the hot shower, her skin began to tingle as she felt the hot water on her cold skin, her thoughts floated as her ideas about the winter dance began to inflate. She really didn't want to go to it but her mom thought that Iia would 'look cute in a dress.' She didn't want to go alone but she really had one guy friend, and that was X, and he already got a date with this one other girl. She started to lather up her hair, smelling the shampoo, and feeling like she was going to look like a total idiot at the dance.

She noticed something as she looked at her reflection on the tile wall. She become aware of that she actually looked a lot like Inuyasha, the only differences was that she had black tips at the end of her hair and ears and that she was a girl. Growling lightly she rinsed off the shampoo and put on the conditioner getting intoxicated by the smell. The bathroom began to fog up and she looked dully at the black shower curtains, which seemed to dully look back at her gaze. She grabbed the soap and washed herself down. After rinsing herself off she grabbed a bath robe and walked out of the bathroom. She shut the door and fell onto her bed.

Her bed had black furry blankets and dark purple furry pillows, the comforter under her sheets made her feel even more comfortable as her damp but warm hair fell onto her neck. Her room was warm from the steam in her bathroom and the heater and she felt like she was floating in air. She mumbled a soft, "I should do this more often…" as she fell into a very deep sleep.

D

Inuyasha smirked happily as the bell rang into oblivion. School had finally ended for the week and the weekend was just starting. He walked out of the classroom with his group as they walked to their lockers, throwing all the books they had into their lockers. All of their lockers were very near to each other, only a couple away from each other. It was very rare but they had no homework this weekend. They all grabbed their very empty backpacks and walked to the front door to the school. As they opened the door snow burst into their faces. Making them squint to see each other.

They all trudged across the courtyard, yelling some goodbyes to random people, packing into Inuyasha's Black Mustang. He back out and turned the heater all the way up. The girls were shivering in their skirts. "Who are we going to drop off first?" Inuyasha asked turning around the corner into a red light. His wind shield wipers were on a charge.

"Me first." Sango said, raising her hand and instantly talking to Miroku about school. The atmosphere in the car was pleasant as they dropped Sango off. Miroku looked over to Inuyasha as Sango walked out of the car to her house. "So Inuyasha, what young lady are you asking to the dance?" Kagome shifted around in her the shag seat. The hanyou growled back a very rude. "None of your damn business, monk." Miroku put his hands up. "Fine, fine, don't tell me."

Kagome shifted around in the back, making the priest smile deeply inside. "Kagome, your stop." Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome took her bag and ran out into the storm, disappearing into the whiteness. Miroku looked at Kagome's smear of a back as she ran stairs to her shrine, slipping a little on the way up. Inuyasha backed out of the drive way and started to drive along the street, squinting to see where he was gong, the snow was blasting into the window at full force. "Inuyasha tell me who you're going with?" The monk's friend seemed to slacken under his gaze. "Who do you think?" He said flicking his eyes toward Miroku. Seeing his friend grin widely made him sigh a little angrily. They drove for a couple minutes and Inuyasha dropped Miroku off. Seeing the graceful monk fall flat on his butt in his driveway (cursing madly) made Inuyasha a whole lot happier while he drove back to his home. 'I can't wait to change out of this freaking uniform when I get home.' Inuyasha's final thought was as he drove up to his dwelling.

D

Iia woke up in odd state of poor memory as she tried to remember where she was. She was stuck in limbo as she heard a car engine roaring through her ears. I must be home she thought as she got up and went to her closet, her head focusing on her actions, it was gigantic she would say but it didn't hold much. She picked out a black pair of jeans from the closet, and a pair of wide black shoes with purple shoe laces. She flipped through her hung up shirts and found a black 'Don't be stupid, he's too ugly to be my friend' T-shirt. She grabbed a couple rubber band bracelets saying crack head and rock on, she got dressed and brushed her hair in the bathroom, leaving it don't she grabbed her watch and found it was 3:30 p.m. and smiled.

Thanking god that she could go out she grabbed a black nylon jacket and ran out of her room. As she was running past the head maid she noticed that Inuyasha had just walked in the door, she ran to the front door and greeted him with a simple. "Hi 'Yasha." Inuyasha grabbed the back of his younger sister's shirt and smirked. "Nice escape, next time, try showing off, it makes you look better." He walked away from her and went up the stairs in a steady pace.

Iia smiled and opened the door, happy to see that the snow had stopped, she walked outside and frowned straight away, she knew for sure the her mother wouldn't like this. Going outside, in public without a friend could be seriously dangerous for her. When she was running home she knew if her mom found out it would be the least of her worries. But right now she can't be alone, even though she was rich that wasn't the thing she worried about. In the last year many people have tried to attack her, because she was… well she really didn't understand. Her mom said that she would be a very important samurai to the world, that she would important to save the humans race. She believed her mother because she is one of the best priestesses in the whole town. She has fed many herbs to her friends who really need it. She didn't want to admit it but her town was a lot like feudal Japan, monks flying all over the place.

Anyways she couldn't walk around town without Inuyasha or one of his friends. "This sucks." She said out loud with out noticing. "I can finally go outside and I can't even go past the gate!" She looked around her yard. It had a couple of ponds and some lily trees. She ran back into the house and came back out with a hat and her hair tucked inside it. "Bombs away…" She whispered as she walked through the gateway in the front of her yard, smiling as she walked.

D

Danny walked out of his school, getting bumped into more than enough times. He looked around and saw a group of people pack into a Black Mustang. Only one of the four was demon and it only seemed… half demon… he gaped as he stared at the white haired boy. A half demon hanging out with humans, that's crazy, he thought while walking down the street. His house was four miles away; he typically ran the rest of the way home but today he wanted to think. So as he walked home he thought and thought and thought about the girl he really wanted to meet

D

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but as I told you I'm very busy lately so Hope you liked it, little short though. ;-)


End file.
